Mon ennemi change de camp?
by Trowa03
Summary: Harry ce morfond des morts qui selon lui sont de sa fautes quand arrive Malefoy qui va l aider dans sa quête pour anéantir Voldemort , cela changera-t-il la prophétie ? fic en pause
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Trowa03

disclaimer: bah je pense que vous le verz par vous même mais je pense que par moment je vais être un peu méchante enfin ...

couple: devinez mais je sais que vous savez ( oulala je suis folle) sur qui ca va parlé

A part de dire lisez ma fic j'ai pas grand chose à dire .

Bonne lecture !!

_**Quand mon ennemi change de camp**_

C' était les vascances et rien n'était plus pareils .Un garçon de seize ans était étendu sur son lit dans une des habitation du 4 Prive Drive, il refléchissait à comment il en était arriveé là .Harry Potter était interdis de correspondre avec ses amis et il n' avait que très peut de nouvelle du monde des sorciers , surtout depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledoreà cause de lui , enfin c' est ce qu' au bout d'un moment il s'était mit en tête comme la mort de Sirius la seule famille qui lui restait , si il n'était pas allait au département des mystéres pour joué au héros jamais tout ça ne ce serait arriver et maintenant voilà ou il en était , étendu sur son lit avec à côtédu sien

la personne qu'il haissait le plus au monde apres Voldemort bien sûr , pour la éime fois il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là , il se

remémora alors se qu ' il s' était passer quelques jours plutôt.

Cinq jours avant , Harry était dans le park se trouvant prés du 4 Prive Drive, adosser contre un grand arbre , les yeux fermés il profitait du silence qui régner quand un bruit ce fit entendre , il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait devant lui , la personne qui il y a un mois avait fait fait entrer dans Poudelarde des mangemorts celui qui avait aidé a la mort du directeur .

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant lui , dans un état pitoyable , Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif mais son ennemi ne broncha pas il lui sourir quand il commença à s'avancer vers lui .

-Aide-moi s'il te plait ...

Ces mots froudoya Harry sur place mais il dut rattraper Drago de justesse car celui-çi venait de s'évanouir .

Harry le porta par les épaules jusque chez moldus , il entra le silence régnait il n'y avait personnes ,ils étaient partis surement pour faire des courses , il monta à l' étage avec son prècieux fardeau qu il déposa sur son lit , harry s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau attendant le réveil de son ennemi.Celui-çi ne ce fit que quelques heures plus tard , Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour enfin s'adosser contre le mur se trouvant derriére le lit de Harry , il regarda autour de lui pour atterir sur des yeux vert qui le fixaient depuis n petit moment déjà , Draco ce passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant que son pire ennemi ne lui pose une question

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te livrer au aurores?

-Direct Potter comme toujours , c ' est simple je veux être de l' ordre je veux devenir un espion pour vous !

-Pourquoi Malefoy? Aprés tout pourquoi devrais-je te croire?

-Il a tué ma mére et _lui _n' a rien fait il la regarder faire, il a tué la seule personne que j' aimais !!Rien que pour ça je veux les tuer tous les deux !!

-Hn , quand tu dis _lui _tu parles de ton pére?

-Oui , alors Potter que décides -tu ?Tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux sur le seigneur des ténèbres .

A suivre ...

j'espere que vous aimez si c' est le cas vous savez quoi faire !!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Trowa03

disclaimer: bah je pense que vous le verz par vous même mais je pense que par moment je vais être un peu méchante enfin ...

couple: devinez mais je sais que vous savez ( oulala je suis folle) sur qui ca va parlé

A part de dire lisez ma fic j'ai pas grand chose à dire .

Bonne lecture !!

Mon ennemi change de camps ?

(décision)

-Laisse moi réfléchir,pendant ce temps reposes-toije vais éssayer de rapporter quelques chose à manger , lui répondit finalement Harry

Draco se laissa retomber sur le lit de son némésis.Il espérait qu il lui dirait oui .

Harry descendait les escaliers en ce demandant si il pouvait oui ou non lui faire confiance , mais aprés tout il venait de perdre un être qu il aimait alors pourquoi

pas , sans même qu il ne s' enrendre compte il était arriver dans la cuisine ou il n' y avait toujours personnes prenant ça pour de la chance il prit quelques fruits et remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre.

Dés qu il entra il suspris Malefoy la tête dans les mains celui-çi n'avait pas entendu que Harry venait de rentré .

-Euh...tiens si tu as faim , je n 'ai trouvé que ça.

Draco releva la tête et regarda les fruits pour prendre un , il le remercia et croqua dans la pomme.

-Alors pourquoi moi ?Pourquoi pas directement l'Ordre?

-Ils ne m' auraient pas crus et puis Potter n' es tu pas celui qui a survécu? Et puis ils m'auraient arrêter ce que tu n' as pas fait puisse que tu m' as ramené chez toi , alors n' est ce pas une bonne réponse?

-Hn oui p'être, enfin j ai décider que j'acceptais ton offre pour l'espionnage

mais à condition que pour l' instant tout cela reste entre nous deux personnes ne doit le savoir

-A qui pourrais je parlé , je suis enfermé dans ma chambre et quand je sort c ' est pour les quelques missions que je fais . réquorta Draco

-Ok ca me va , si tu as un problème tu n auras cas m 'envoyé un hibou

-Non il faut trouver autres chose les hiboux sont trop repérable et ta chouette aussi , le maître des ténébre à sa description , non ils nous faudrait quelque chose comme le signe qui ralie les mangemorts mais quoi?

-Je sais !! s'exclama Harry qui alla ouvrir sa valise ou il en retira plusieurs morceaux de verres, il se retourna vers Malefoy qui regardait ce que faisait le griffondor quand il remarqua les morceaux de verres qu'il tenait en mains .

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un mirroir a double sens il permettait à mon père et à mon parrain de communiquer j' ai plusieurs bouts cinq exactement alors si je t' en donne un morceau on pourra communité , tu n'auras qu'a m'appelé et je répondrais mais faudra l' avoir toujours sur toi bien sûr , lui expliqua Harry

-Oui ca sera mon voyant qu' un tatouage , c'est déjà ça ,

Il prit un des morceaux qui fourra dans une de ses poches quand soudainement il regarda sa montre .

-Je dois y allé , mon père va ce posait des questions si je revienx tard , je dois déjà me retenir pour l' instant de ne pas le tuer alors si en plus il commence à me questionnait ...Enfin bref je reviendrais sûrement demain matin

-Oui , on ce retrouve au park ou tu m as trouvé ce matin

Malefoy transplana dans une "pop" quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser place à son oncle visiblement de mauvaise humeur .

-Toi tu vas ranger les sacs puis tu prépareras le dîner !!

-Oui mon oncle ...murmura Harry avant de descendre pour mettre les affaires dans les placards , il commença ensuite a faire le repas et le servit comme a chaque fois il ce fit réprimender pour son piétre art culinaire et pour le temps qu'il a mit .

Une fois la vaisselle finit ainsi que le rangement son oncle l'appela dans le salon

-Je veux plus te voir dans la maison le reste de la semaine nous devons faire appele à un constructeur pour la piscine de mon cher fils.

Et oui son cher cousin avait eu la bonne idée cette année de ce plaindre de ne pouvoir ce raffraîchir comme "ses nombreux amis" dans leur piscine alors comme toujours ils lui firent ses moindre caprices durement une semaine il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre ni autre par dans la maison avant sept heures et demie .Harry accepta sans regrets au moins ils ne seraient pas sur son dos et il pourrait réflichir plus tranquillement à sa mission pour réduire à néant Voldemort.

A SUIVRE...

Alors j espére que ca vous plait moi j' avance en même temps que vous bah oui mes idées déboules quand je tape , bon si ça vous plait vous savez quoi faire

Merçi à Ailes ecarlates pour son commentaire et j' espére faire un peu plus long chaque chapitre avenir .


	3. Chapter 4

Auteur : Trowa03

Auteur : Trowa03

Disclamer: bah je pense que vous le verrez par vous même mais je pense que par moment je vais être un peu méchante enfin ...

Couple: bah un Harry Draco normal… non, pour les autres je ne sais pas encore

Alors je suis désolée mais je suis bientôt en examen donc moins de PC et plus la tête dans les cours.

Et enfin grande nouvelle ! J'ai une bêta lectrice qui est sûrement connue de quelques uns si ce n'est pas tout le monde !! En tout cas je lui dis en grand merci !! Love Gaara of the Sand, merci !!

Bonne lecture !!

Mon ennemi change de camps ?

_A bout de nerf_

Le réveil sonnait sept heures et demie mais ça faisait une heure que Harry Potter était réveillé. Depuis la mort de son directeur, toutes ses nuits ne lui faisaient aucune pitié, enchaînant cauchemars sur cauchemars. Il éteignit ce qui venait perturber le silence de sa chambre, qui ne le serait plus d'ici quelques jours. Et oui, dans une semaine exactement c'était son anniversaire et il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette maison ainsi que cette famille qui le haïssait depuis maintenant dix-sept ans.

Harry avait décidé de partir si l'Ordre ne venait pas le chercher, il ne voulait plus rester dans cette maison mais il avait promis à Dumbledore de rester jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire.

Il décida donc d'aller se doucher avant de quitter. Plus qu'une journée tranquille sans obéir à son oncle qui le traitait de pire en pire chaque été.

Une demi-heure passa avant de ressortir de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Il se rendit directement à la cuisine, où son oncle était déjà en train de lire le journal.

-Toi, fais-moi mon petit déjeuner ! Lui cria Vernon

-Non

À la réponse négative, son oncle leva la tête de son journal et le regarda avant de lui demander :

-Tu as dis quoi ?

Harry inspira un bon coup avant de finalement lâcher :

-Non. Hier tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais rester dans la maison donc pourquoi je te ferais à manger ? Alors non, il faudra que tu le fasses toi même!

Il n'entendit pas les cris de Vernon Dursley quand il sortit de la l'habitation pour se diriger machinalement vers le parc. Il se sentait à bout de nerf, affamé et fatigué. Il s'adossa à l'arbre où il avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir pendant ses mois de vacances, en profitant pour récupérer un peu des heures de sommeil perdues. Mais rien n'y faisait, quand il réussissait à s'endormir, c'était pour voir des images d'attaques de Voldemort qui lui envahissait l'esprit.

Pour l'instant il se demandait pourquoi il avait dit oui si facilement à Malefoy, il ne le savait pas lui-même, peut-être à cause de son état, de la façon qu'il lui avait confié pourquoi il voulait être l'espion de l'Ordre mais c'était quand il l'avait vu en train de se tenir la tête, assis sur son lit. À cet instant, c'était un être brisé qui venait de perdre un être cher comme lui qu'il pu remarquer…

-Alors Potter on dort ?

Celui-ci releva la tête au son de la voix traînante de Draco Malefoy. Le blond était habillé en moldu, portant un pantalon noir serré et un t-shirt vert émeraude près du corps. À ce moment Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il pouvait sentir ses joues écarlates alors qu'il regardait son ennemi qu'il cru être un ange descendu du ciel dans l'unique but de venir l'aider à vaincre le mage noir… Mais son rêve s'effaça très vite quand il entendit plusieurs personnes arriver vers eux.

_-_Tiens mais c'est mon cher cousin !!

Le garçon remarqua alors la présence de Malefoy. Il prit la peine de le regarder de bas en haut pour enfin dire :

-On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un ami… à moins que ce soit ton petit copain?

Harry voulut parler mais Draco lui coupa la parole.

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne?

Malefoy s'était placé devant le gros garçon qui était entouré de deux de ses amis, tous les deux en train de ricaner derrière.

L'un d'eux s'avança un peu plus pour se détacher du petit groupe.

-En faites, vous polluez notre air… surtout des gens comme vous !

Trop tard. Harry s'était élancé sur le garçon pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage, le faisant saigner du nez. Les autres prirent alors le Gryffondor pour le jeter contre l'arbre derrière lui. Le brun hurla de douleur tandis que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce fut le cri de douleur du rouge et or qui le réveilla. Dans un geste mécanique, il avait sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers les trois garçons. Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle en voyant la baguette. Seul Dudley ne riait pas. Il se retourna vers les deux autres.

-ON s'en va ! dit-il avec une pointe de tremblement

-Mais boss on commence à s'amuser !

-NON ON LES LAISSE !! S'il le faut, la prochaine fois on leur fera bien pire.

Ils partirent sans un mot alors que Draco remettait sa baguette dans sa manche avant de se diriger vers Harry, toujours adossé à l'arbre, les yeux rivés sur le Serpentard qui venait tout juste de s'accroupir à côté de lui.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Bah comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas considéré comme un prince ici... Je suis plutôt l'inverse. Enfin ce n'est rien ... Bon que prépare Voldemort ?

Draco regardait tristement Harry avant de se reprendre directement avec des nouvelles du seigneur des ténèbres.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait faire un raid le jour de ton anniversaire je ne sais pour quelles raisons, je n'ai pas entendu le reste.

-Merci c'est déjà beaucoup ! Je dois prévenir l'Ordre au plus vite pour une contre-attaque et pour mettre en sécurité les Dursley.

-Quoi tu veux les mettre en sécurité ! Mais regarde comment ils te traitent !!

Harry s'était levé et avait fait quelques pas devant lui alors que Malefoy était toujours accroupit près de l'arbre, le regard fixé sur le brun.

-Peut-être mais après tout ils m'ont quand même recueillis alors qu'ils auraient pu me mettre dans un orphelinat.

-Tu es trop gentil, tu es bien un Gryffondor et ça te perdra!!

-Peut-être mais après tout moi je t'ai bien accepté, répondit Harry avec ironie quand il entendit le serpentard se relever derrière lui.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, tu me préviendras avec le miroir s'il doit se passer quelque chose d'important. Je ferais pareil avec toi.

-Dis moi Malefoy, comment fais-tu pour sortir de chez toi incognito?

-Je lui dis que je vais chez un ami mais je t'expliquerais une prochaine fois mon cher Potter.

Harry ne put ajouter quelque chose que Draco avait déjà transplané dans un petit pop sonore, il ne pensait déjà plus à contacter l'Ordre quand il arriva au Prive Drive. Il repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit son oncle et vu comment il avait agit, ça allait barder pour lui… Il continua quand même à avancer jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de la vieille Figgs. D'un coup, il eut une illumination. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre… elle devait sans doute avoir un moyen de communiquer avec eux.

Il décida donc de frapper à la porte quand elle ouvrit, un chat dans ses bras.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Il faut une réunion de l'Ordre au plus vite madame !

À suivre...

Bon il est plus long celui-ci !!

J'espère que ça vous plait !!

Merci aux personnes suivantes pour les commentaires : Tempete sanguine, Adenoide, Ailes écarlate, Brigitte26, Aurélie Malfoy, Sahada.


	4. Chapter 6

Auteur : Trowa03

Auteur : Trowa03

Disclaimer : non aucun d entre eux ne m appartient, bien dommage !!

Couple : bah vous avez tous devinez depuis le début

**Mon ennemi change de camps ?**

La lettre :

Harry regardait la vieille femme qui discutait avec son ancienne directrice de maison par la cheminée lorsqu'il se décida finalement à se mettre à leur hauteur. Toutes deux se regardèrent avant que McGonagall hoche la tête.

- Dans une heure Potter, je vous veux au Terrier, les membres de l'Ordre y seront

- Oui professeur

La tête de son professeur disparut, Harry se retourna vers la voisine qui le regardait d'un air soucieux.

- Je suis désolé… comme je n ai pas encore mon permis de transplanage, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre réseau de cheminette ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Moi aussi je me dois d'y aller en tant que membres honoraire… dans un quart d'heure ici ca ira j'espère ?

- Oui merci

Le rouge et or sortait de la maison pour se diriger vers le 4 Privet Drive lorsqu'il vit le camion des ouvriers. Il passa devant et les vit manger. À cette seule image, une sensation de faim se fit ressentir. Il essaya de penser à autre chose pour oublier et continua sa route. Entrant discrètement dans la maison, il passa en vitesse devant la cuisine où il pouvait entendre son oncle parler, avec sa tante, de la fainéantise des ouvriers de nos jours.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Dans sa chambre, il prit deux trois affaires et les mit dans un sac. Il libéra ensuite sa chouette pour qu'elle se rende tout de suite chez les Weasley, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'y rejoindre avant dimanche.

Après ces quelques formalités, il redescendit les escaliers sans bruit et sortit de l'habitation comme il était venu. Il se mit à courir pour arriver à temps au rendez-vous. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, McGonagall lui donna une poignée de poudre de cheminette et il la jeta dans la cheminée, prononçant distinctement « le Terrier ». Il disparu alors dans une épaisse fumée vert émeraude.

L'Élu réapparut dans le salon familial des Weasley. Moly, qui l'avait vu arriver, en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois minutes interminables pour Harry qu'elle le libéra enfin, le regardant de haut en bas pour finalement lui sourire.

- Mon chéri, tu as encore grandi mais tu n'as pas beaucoup grossit… tu es comme Ron !! Enfin tu te rattraperas quand tu viendras pour le reste des vacances. Les autres sont dehors en train de tout préparer pour la réunion

- Merci madame Weasley, je vais les aider, lui répondit-il, pensant pourvoir ne pas avoir de questions avant la réunion.

Il voulu partir mais elle le retint à la dernière seconde, un air sombre sur le visage faisant frémir Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi une réunion alors que nous n'en avons plus fait depuis la mort d'Albus ?

- Quoi, plus rien depuis ? Vous laissez Voldemort faire à sa guise ! Cria-t-il presque.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… en fait, de petits groupes se sont formés et chacun d'entre eux repousse les attaques de Tu-sais-qui… et s'ils ont besoin d'aide, on est là au cas où… répondit la mère de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, je comprends et puis, il n'y a personne qui peut le remplacer… je me suis emporté trop vite. Je vais aider les autres, vous saurez ce qui se passe quand tout le monde sera là, pas avant.

Le rouge et or sortit dehors sous le regard de madame Weasley qui, mentalement, le comparait à un de ses fils. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci le prenaient aussi pour leur frère, qui ne leur ressemblait pas, d'accord, mais à ce moment précis, elle se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle devait le perdre. Déjà que Bill était défiguré à vie… c'était sa future femme qui lui avait remonté le moral et maintenant, dans plus d'une semaine ils allaient se marier. Oui, tout le monde était heureux et Molly espérait que ça continuerait encore longtemps… Ce fut l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre qui la sortit de ses pensées.

L'élu arriva dans le jardin qui, après toutes ces années, n'avait pas changé. Ses amis mettaient les dernières chaises quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent vers lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé de réunir l'Ordre ? Lui demanda Ron

-Je le dirai quand l'Ordre sera réunit… je ne vais pas me répéter, lui répliqua-t-il déjà au bord des nerfs.

- OK on attendra alors, lui répondit Ron pour le calmer. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les membres de l'Ordre

Mrs et Mr Weasley arrivèrent accompagnés de la nouvelle directrice de l'école, les arrivants commencèrent à prendre place autour de la table quand ils remarquèrent les jeunes gens.

-Vous n'êtes pas autorisés ! leur cria une personne

- Si, c'est moi qui ai demandé cette réunion au plus vite et je préfère que mes amis restent car je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois, surtout qu'ils sont aussi impliqués dans cette histoire et plus que vous ! leur répondit Harry

-Potter venez vous assoir ici ! lui dit alors le professeur de métamorphose

Il s'assit entre elle et le dernier des Maraudeur encore en vie, celui-ci lui serra la main avant de s'asseoir.

-Alors monsieur Potter expliquez-vous, pourquoi cette réunion ? Lui demanda Fol œil deux chaises plus loin sur sa droite

- C'est très simple ce dimanche, jour de mon anniversaire, Voldemort va attaquer ma famille, leur dit-t-il en fixant un point au loin devant lui ne voulant pas voir les visages étonnés ou remplis d'interrogations

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Lui demanda un membre que Harry ne connaissait pas

Harry le regarda puis inspira profondément avant d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé depuis trois ans… depuis son retour.

- C'est simple. Il y a dix sept ans de ça, j'ai été marqué comme son égal avec cette cicatrice.

Le Gryffondor parlait sans crainte, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il fit une petite pause et reprit la parole.

- Cette cicatrice est un lien entre lui et moi, ce qui me permet de lire dans son esprit et inversement. La nuit passée, je suis entré dans son esprit et j'ai pu entendre son plan, qui n'est autre que de me tuer ce dimanche.

- Harry, es-tu sur de toi ? Peut-être est-ce encore un piège comme celui du Ministère ! Dit Hermione.

- Non, j'en suis sûr, je ne risquerai plus la vie de personne. Je ne jouerai plus au héro sans réfléchir d'abord à mes actes. Répondit le rouge et or la tête basse.

Il sentit alors la main de son ancien professeur sur son épaule. Il releva la tête vers lui et lui accorda un sourire lorsqu'un phénix rouge se posa devant lui.

- Harry, je pense que Fumseck a une lettre pour toi. Lui dit alors Lupin.

Celui-ci, surprit, prit l'enveloppe et lu le nom qui était dessus.

« Albus Dumbledore »

À suivre …

Note : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et qui me laissent des commentaires. Si vous avez des questions, je vous répondrai volontiers.

Merci à Love Gaara of The Sand pour la relecture et la correction de ce chapitre.


	5. Chapter 7

Auteur : Trowa03

Auteur : Trowa03

Disclaimer : merci a tous de lire cette fic et a ma beta lectrice qui me la corrige !

Les couples vous le savaient déjà donc je ne sais pas quoi vous dire !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Mon ennemi change de camp**** ?**

Le nouveau chef ?

Harry inspira profondément et ouvrit la lettre. Aussitôt la première phrase le surprit mais il reprit rapidement sa lecture.

_Mon cher Harry, _

_Cette lettre contient deux parchemins , le premier est pour toi et le reste de l'Ordre , le second ne concerne que toi et personne d'autre ne doit savoir pour l'instant ce qu il contient. Si tu as cette lettre c'est que Fumseck a bien fait son travail, d'ailleurs je te le lègue, prend bien soin de lui, depuis votre première rencontre il t'a aimé. N'oublie pas que l'amour est la meilleure des forces. Tu as toujours montré que tu étais un véritable Gryffondor et puis, n'es-tu pas l'Élu ? C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te nommer nouveau chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis sûr que tu feras les bons choix et je peux t'avouer que moi-même je n'ai jamais fait que du bon dans ma vie, alors ne te soucie pas trop de ce qui se dit autour de toi._

Harry sentit des larmes couler librement sur son visage, il sursauta quand il sentit Lupin lui serrer l'épaule.

- Ce n'est rien, désolé. Je finis la lettre puis je vous expliquerez tout, leur explique-t-il

Remus lui sourit et le Griffondor reprit sa lecture au deuxième parchemin.

_Ceci doit rester entre toi et les personnes concernées. Pour l'instant, des sorciers qui leur sont cher sont en danger de mort. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que si le professeur Rogue m'a tué, ce n'est que par ma volonté, je ne voulais pas que Drago devienne un meurtrier et puis, tu dois savoir que j'étais condamné à mourir à cause d'un poison qui s'est logé dans mes veines après la destruction de l'horcruxe qui se trouvait dans la bague des Gaunt. Severus et Drago protègent des personnes importantes chacun. D'ailleurs, le Square Grimmauld ne peut accueillir que vous trois et vos familles. Tu ne dois pas leur tenir la rancœur de cette dernière année, tous nous changeons ainsi que nos sentiments._

_Je te demande une dernière fois de tout faire pour les protéger eux et leurs proches. _

Ps : _J'espère que tu réussiras cette mission._

Le Gryffondor plia la lettre en deux et la mit dans sa poche .Il releva la tête pour faire face à son nouveau phénix.

-Fais ce que tu dois faire Fumseck, lui dit Harry. Ces mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il devait dire ça. L'oiseau chanta une merveilleuse chanson qui entoura le Gryffondor d'une couleur or et une brûlure apparu sur son avant bras. Il releva sa manche pour voir ce que c'était et vit alors une plume dorée.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Fol œil.

- C'est très simple. Albus Dumbledore m'a légué son phénix et m'a fait membre de l'Ordre au titre de chef, répondit le nouveau leader avant de remettre sa manche en place.

- C'est impossible, tu es un enfant !

- Un enfant qui a rencontré et survécu à plusieurs reprises à Voldemort !

Plusieurs d'entre eux frissonnèrent en entendant le nom mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Après le choc, plusieurs disputes se firent autour de la table pour savoir qui était pour et qui était contre.

- Silence ! Hurla Harry.

Tous le regardèrent.

- Voici la lettre, si quelqu'un ne me croit pas, il peut la lire.

Il plaça alors le parchemin sur la table, mais personne ne le prit pour le lire. Au lieu de ça, chacun reprit sa place et regarda leur nouveau chef avec respect.

- Bon, alors maintenant on peut parler du plan d'attaque pour dimanche ? Leur demanda alors Ron, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui, il a raison, dit à son tour Tonks.

- Il a peut être raison mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il fera partie du plan, ni Hermione et encore moins Ginny, leur dit alors Molly Weasley.

- Voyons ma chérie, ils ont déjà combattu à plusieurs reprises le Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant de fois que nous, si ce n'est plus. La raisonna son mari.

- Non, votre femme a raison monsieur Weasley, ils ne viendront pas avec nous, ils resteront à l'arrière pour soigner les blessés s'il y en a. S'exclama leur chef.

- Mais Harry ! Protestèrent les trois concernés.

- Non, vous ne faites pas partie de l'Ordre ! Maintenant, parlons du plan. Répondit-il.

Ses amis, surpris par son attitude, se renfrognèrent sauf Hermione qui le regarda avec un regard noir. Une demie heure passa et tous étaient enfin d'accord.

- J'ai un problème professeur, je ne peux pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette à chaque fois que je dois me déplacer. Il me faudrait l'autorisation de transplanage avant que je ne le passe.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, je vais envoyer un hibou au Ministère, vous aurez la réponse ce soir chez vous.

Tous se levèrent et Harry se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Je m'excuse pour tout d'ailleurs, mais vous devez comprendre que je ne veux pas perdre l'un d'entre vous.

- Harry, aucun d'entre nous ne va mourir, et puis tu es le nouveau chef, on est obligés de suivre tes ordres, même si ça ne nous plaît pas. Répondit Hermione.

- Oui, je dois y aller maintenant. On se reverra dans pas longtemps. Répondit leur ami

Il leur sourit puis reprit le transport de cheminette pour arriver chez la vieille Figgs qui n'était toujours pas revenue .Il réalisa soudainement que Fumseck ne l'avait pas suivit, il pensa alors que comme les hiboux ils pouvaient retrouver leur maître n'importe où. I

Il regarda sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait dix huit heure trente. Il ne devait rentrer qu'à dix neuf heures. Il avait donc encore le temps de faire un tour au parc. Le rouge et or s'adossa à son arbre et repensa à la lettre de son ancien directeur.

Rogue avait agit par ordre de celui-ci. Il devait les aider, lui et Drago, et les protéger de Voldemort à tout prix. C'était ce que voulait Dumbledore. Mais il ne pouvait oublier toutes ces années qu'il avait subies avec Rogue et Malefoy. Peut-être cela passerait-il au bout d'un moment mais là, tout de suite, il devait retourner « chez lui ».

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Au même moment avec Voldemort…_

-Mon Seigneur, Severus a disparu ! Dit Lucius Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans un immense salon vert sombre où trônait près de la cheminée un fauteuil de cuir brun.

Celui-ci se retourna alors vers le sorcier blond.

- Il a quitté nos rangs. Ce n'est qu'un traître et il le paiera ! Hurla le Seigneur Noir. Il jeta alors un doloris sur son disciple et appela ses autres mangemorts.

Il leur expliqua leur nouvelle mission… tuer Severus Rogue !

_À suivre…_

Laissez vos commentaires !

Merci à vous tous de lire mon histoire.


	6. Chapter 8

Auteur : Trowa03

Auteur : Trowa03

Aucun personnages de cette fic ne m appartient sauf le petit Angel

Bonne lecture !!

Mon ennemi change de camps ?

Un fils, lui ?

Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer chez lui. Il alla à son salon après avoir retiré sa cape de voyage gris argenté. Aussitôt, il appela un elfe de maison qui lui rapporta, après quelques minutes, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Son fils arriva alors devant lui, le fixant longuement avant de lui poser une question.

- Vous avez l'air bien soucieux père... que se passe-t-il ?

- De grands malheurs mon fils... Severus nous a trahit, il s'est enfuit et le Maître vient d'envoyer à ses trousses Bellatrix et deux autres mangemorts.

- Ça m'étonne de lui. Il est tard, puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre maintenant ?

- Oui répondit son père.

Drago sortit le plus vite possible de la pièce sans montrer son empressement face à son père. Dans le couloir, il se mit alors à courir. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre, jeta un sort pour insonnoriser la pièce. Les murs avaient des oreilles, surtout dans cette maison. Il sortit de sa poche le miroir de Potter et l'appela à plusieurs reprises mais celui-ci ne répondait pas.

Il se trouvait stupide à parler... ou plutôt hurler, sur un morceau de miroir quand, hors de lui, il hurla de toute ses forces le nom de son ennemi.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry venait d'arriver devant la maison de son oncle quand quelque chose dans sa poche fit du bruit, comme une voix.

_- Humpf muuuh ! Mgrmmeumf mmmharry ! Repfeummmhonh Moihmmmmh … !_

Le gryffondor sortit le bout de miroir quand il vit apparaître le visage de Malefoy, celui-ci étant rouge de colère.

- Bonjour Malefoy, que veux-tu ?

- Oh... c'est seulement pour te prévenir que le professeur Rogue est pourchassé par ma tante et par d'autres mangemorts... parce qu'il a trahit le clan des méchants. Lui répondit Drago avec une ironie.

- Hn... merci, je pense avoir une idée... désolé, j'ai des choses à faire. Lui dit l'Élu avant d'interrompre le contact et de remettre l'objet dans sa poche.

Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon où les voix de sa famille se firent entendre.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose... leur dit alors Harry.

- Toi ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ce matin ! Que veux-tu maintenant ?

- Oui... très marrant ce matin. Bon voilà, dimanche, des mangemorts, qui sont des alliés de Voldemort si vous aviez oublié, vont attaquer la maison. Je veux donc que vous partiez le plus loin possible d'ici.

- Tu oses me donner un ordre !

- Oui j'ose, je ne vous ai jamais aimé et vous non plus mais je fais ça car vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste. Maintenant, si vous voulez mourir, ça ne me fera rien. Je suis le nouveau chef de l'Ordre, comme Albus Dumbledore l'était avant sa mort il y a à peine un mois.

- Tu dis qu'il est mort ? Je croyais que c'était le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Lança son oncle.

- La mort peut tuer n'importe qui, même le plus grand sorcier du monde. Répondit Harry.

- On ne partira pas, tu mens comme d'habitude et voilà tout. S'exclama Vernon. Et qui me dit que tu es le nouveau chef ? Rien !

Harry souleva sa manche de pull pour lui montrer le tatouage même si l'homme ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Vernon regarda longuement le bras de son neveu avant de faire éclater sa rage.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! Je passais encore ton "anormalité" mais là !

- Mon chéri, ce tatouage signifie qu'il est le chef de ces monstres... lui dit sa femme

- Comment sais-tu cela ? Lui demanda Harry, étonné.

- Ma chère soeur m'avait expliqué la signification de ce tatouage avant qu'elle parte se marier avec ce Potter.

- Bon alors, vous comprenez que vous devez partir très vite ?

- Oui on partira, dès demain soir nous ne serons plus là, répondit Pétunia.

Harry Potter n'en demanda pas plus et laissa sa tante et son oncle en pleine discussion. Il monta dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit en sombrant dans les lymphes du sommeil.

Il se trouvait dans un immense salon sombre où se tenait, dans un fauteuil en cuir, un homme pâle comme la mort, ressemblant trait pour trait à une face de serpent avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Oui, c'était bien Voldemort.

- Maître, nous avons retrouvé le traitre, on l'a laissé pour mort dans une ruelle... il protégeait un enfant mais celui-ci s'est enfuit, lui déclara Bellatrix Lestranges.

- Bien... mais pour avoir laissé s'échapper un enfant tu vas le payer !

Le Lord lui lança un doloris bien sentit. Les hurlements de douleur retentirent dans la tête du jeune homme qui se réveilla en sursaut.

" Donc Rogue est peut-être mort... non, il faut que j'aille au Square, je l'ai promis à Dumbledore. Je dois les protéger, se dit l'Élu"

Il se doucha et descendit l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine où sa tante se trouvait ainsi que plusieurs boîtes remplies d'objets.

- Ton déjeuné est là, je ne pense pas que tu vas rester ici... tu dois avoir des occupations ?

- Oui, des membres de l'Ordre viendront vous chercher vers 18 heures... je serai là un peu plus tôt pour vous dire au revoir et vous aider pour les derniers paquets.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dépêche-toi de finir! Lui répliqua-t-elle.

Harry se leva et sortit pour transplaner devant la maison de Sirius... enfin, la sienne maintenant. Il y entra. Rien n'avait changé, le tableau ne cria pas pourtant quand il passa devant les tentures tirées la faisait taire. Il n'entendit aucun bruit, il regarda dans le salon ainsi que dans la cuisine mais rien ne laissait parraître la présence d'une personne. Il entendit alors un bruit sourd à l'étage.

Gryffondor dans l'âme, le jeune homme monta. Il ouvrit la porte d'où venait le son, baguette en main. Il entra alors dans la chambre. La pièce était décorée des couleurs de Serpentard. Il n'y avait personne. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, Severus Rogue baignait dans son sang et des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre. Il aperçu un petit garçon qui devait avoir quatre ans dans un coin.

Il s'approcha de Rogue et entendit une faible respiration... il était encore en vie ! Harry lui enleva sa robe de sorcier puis sa chemise pour voir une blessure béante, remplie de sang. Il prit des serviettes qu'il appliqua contre la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. En ce moment précis il se demanda comment il allait faire pour le soigner et pour que personne ne soit au courrant quand une plainte qu'il connaissait retentit. C'était Fumseck qui venait d'arriver. Il se posa devant l'ancien professeur et se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes tombèrent sur la blessure qui commença à se refermer laissant une cicatrice. L'oiseau regarda son nouveau maître qui le caressa avant qu'il ne reparte.

L'Élu fit léviter l'agent double dans la chambre pour le coucher dans le lit. Il rabattit les couvertures et repartit dans l'autre pièce. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur le sol pour faire disparaître le sang. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant qui s'était arrêté de pleurer.

- Bonjour, ça va, tu n'es pas blessé ?

- No... non, répondit-il en renniflant. Mais mon papa va bien lui ?

Harry le regarda un moment avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire l'enfant. Il se reprit.

- Oui, il va bien. Il se repose... toi aussi tu dois être fatigué ?

- Oui, merci monsieur pour votre aide, lui répondit le jeune garçon.

- Euh... appelle-moi Harry, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça tu sais... tu t'appelles comment ?

- Angel, répondit le concerné.

Harry prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et sortit de la salle de bain. Il le porta dans une chambre à côté de celle de son père.

- Repose-toi, tu iras voir ton père quand il ira mieux. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il dorme et toi aussi. Quand tu te réveilleras, si tu as faim, ily aura tout ce que tu veux sur la table en bas. Je reviendrai demain, je dois te laisser.

- Au revoir Harry.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit et s'en alla. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il appella Kreatur qui apparu dans un "pop" sonore.

- Bonjour mon maître, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Tu apporteras dans la cuisine de quoi manger pour deux personnes. Puis tu pourras repartir, répondit celui-ci.

- Bien maître. L'elfe s'inclina avant de repartir.

Il réapparut dix minutes après, de la nourriture dans les bras. Il se mit aux fourneaux quand un quart d'heure passa, il mit les plats sur la table.

- Bien, tu peux repartir.

L'elfe obéit une fois de plus sous l'étonnement de son maître. Celui-ci jeta un sort sur les plats pour qu'il soient toujours chaud quelle que soit l'heure.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'habitation et transplana.

_À suivre..._

Merci a vous de suivre cette histoire. Merci à ma bêta Lectrice Love Gaara Of The Sand, et un nouvel ami qui ma aussi aider , merci Kevin

Et surtout laissez moi des reviews !!

Réponse a Seraphine12 ; Plusieurs personnes m ont déjà demandés comment Harry pouvait faire aussi facilement à Draco déjà le deuxième chapitres explique que Harry avait lui-même réfléchit a ca et il c était dit que c était le regard de son ennemi qui lui avait fait décider. Et pour le changement de caractère bah là c est dans un autres chapitre qui va bientôt arriver donc faut encore attendre, désolée. Merci pour la revieuws


	7. Chapter 9

Auteur : Trowa03

Disclamer : Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m appartient sauf le petit Angel

Note de L'auteur : Bon, les couples c'est toujours pareil, ça n'a pas changé. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois mettre Hermione et Ron ensembles donc aidez moi et dites moi vos préférences...

Bonne Lecture.

P.S. Que pensez-vous de mon idée que Rogue aie un fils ? Qui est la mère selon vous ?

Mon ennemi change de camps ?

Départ.

Draco Malefoy était étendu dans son lit, la tête dans les nuages quand ses pensées dérivèrent vers un brun qu'il connaissait depuis presque sept ans. Enfin, s'il pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait, il se disputaient plus qu'autre chose mais c'était devenu une habitude que Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si tout changerait du jour au lendemain. Car ça pourrait arriver, ils devraient coopérer dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Et puis Potter était étrange ces deux dernières années. Il voulait tout savoir... Draco voulait tout savoir sur Harry. C'est sur ces pensées que le blond s'assoupit.

HPDMPHDMPDHPDMPHDMPHDMPHDMPHDMPHMDPHDMPHDMPHDMPHDM

Harry venait d'arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était venu la première fois. Les magasins et les habitations étaient barriccadés avec des planches de bois, et il y avait ici et là des affiches du Ministère pour aider contre la venue du Lord Noir. L'Élu avança le long du chemin pour arriver devant Fleury et Bott. Il y entra et alla devant le comptoir.

- Bonjour jeune homme, comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda le vendeur.

-Il me faudrait plusieurs livres sur les sorts de guérison... Lui répondit-il.

L'homme partit dans l'arrière boutique et après quelques minutes, rapporta quatre livres qu'Harry regarda avant de les acheter. Il le remercia alors et sortit, les livres en main. Il se mit en route vers l'Allée des Embrumes mais avant, il rabaissa une capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas se faire reconnaître.

La rue n'avait pas changé depuis sa deuxième année; toujours aussi sombre et lugubre, des gens bizarres regardant le nouvel arrivant qu'il s'introduisit alors dans une boutique de potions. Le vendeur fixa longuement son nouveau client.

- Bonjour, je voudrais plusieurs potions pour la cicatrisation ainsi que de l'onguent.

- C'est tout ? Lui demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Euhh... en fait, non, je voudrais prendre tout ce qu'il y a contre les blessures.

- Comme vous le désirez monsieur.

L'homme parcourut sa boutique avant de revenir, une dizaine de flacons et de pommades dans les bras.

- Le tout vous revient à quinze gallions.

- Bien, tenez.

Harry fouilla dans une bourse et ressortit l'argent demandé. Il sortit de là avant de transplaner. Il arriva dans un grand jardin. Il passa la porte et marcha sur le petit chemin qui l'amena au Terrier, tout était silencieux et pourtant, l'heure était bien avancée dans cette journée. Il regarda sa montre qui lui avait été offerte un an auparavant par les parents de Ron; il était dix sept heures. Ils devaient être en train de s'occuper à l'étage pour une quelconque raison. Il déposa le sac de potions et laissa un mot. Il repartit de là où il était venu et transplana chez son oncle.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Quand madame Weasley sortit après avoir entendu du bruit dans le potager, elle remarqua sur le sol un sac qu'elle souleva et qu'elle mit sur la table de la cuisine. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit une note qu'elle lut :

_Chère Madame Weasley_

_Je donne ceux-ci pour les blessures qui seront occasionnées par ma faute dimanche. J'espère que ça aidera les personnes qui resteront en arrière pour soigner les blessés. On se verra demain avec tous les membres de l'Ordre pour une dernière réunion._

_Harry Potter._

Elle eut un triste sourire avant d'aller préparer un sac en place pour dimanche .

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry arriva dans le parc où il avait passé presque tout le dernier mois. Cette semaine n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Tout avait commencé quand il lui avait demandé son aide. Si à ce moment-là on lui aurait dit qu'il serait le nouveau chef de l'Ordre, il aurait bien rit. Déjà son changement de comportement, il ne devait plus être triste, même après la mort de son directeur et de son parrain. Oui c'était sa faute mais il allait tout faire pour que personne d'autre ne meurt pour lui. Il devait blesser certaines personnes mais il le fallait, pour le bien de tout le monde.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas _son_ arrivée devant la maison, qui ne sera plus son habitation dans à peine deux jours.

Il y entra. Un seul mot lui vint quand il ne vit plus aucun meuble, plus aucun tableau ni aucune photo. C'était vide. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa tante cachait les dernières boîtes.

- Déjà de retour ?

- Oui, je l'avais dit, répondit-il. Je vais t'aider à les porter.

- Non, ton oncle va arriver. D'ailleurs, il reste dix minutes avant que les personnes du Phénix arrivent. Je t'ai laissé de quoi manger pour les jours qu'il te reste.

Le Gryffondor la remercia et la laissa continuer. Il s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier pour attendre l'arrivée des membres. Ceux-ci arrivèrent cinq minutes après, les Dursley s'étaient regroupés dans l'entrée quand Harry alla ouvrir.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, lui dit Tonks.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds planite attachés en une queue assez haute sur sa tête. Devant l'air ébahit d'Harry, elle se retint fortement de rigoler.

- Euh... bonjour Tonks... Pourquoi m'appelles-tu monsieur ?

- Pour voir ta tête. Après tout, n'es-tu pas notre nouveau chef ? Lui répondit-elle.

- Oh. Il ne faut pas changer d'habitude pour si peu

- C'est vrai Tonks, tous les jours on change de chef, surtout quand celui-ci est plus jeune que nous ! S'exclama Charlie qui entra à son tour dans la maison.

- Ok, c'est bon. Mais je suis toujours le même ! Leur répondit-il

Derrière eux, Vernon commençait à s'impatienter. Il toussota donc pour montrer sa perte de patience.

- Bonjour, il nous reste cinq minutes avant le départ alors préparez-vous. Leur dit Charlie.

- D'accord. Grommela l'homme.

Charlie se retourna vers Harry.

- Tu sais que tu étais obligé de faire ça. Pompom a tout ce qu'il lui faut à l'infirmerie de l'école, lui dit-il alors.

- Oui mais je voulais faire ça et puis, si vous êtes blessés durant le combat, ce sera de ma faute. Donc pour ne pas gaspiller les potions de l'infirmerie, j'ai décidé d'en acheter. Et c'est mon droit en tant que chef ! Riposta l'Élu.

- Ok chef ! Répondirent ensembles les deux membres qui lui firent un salut militaire.

- Je vous jure... et après on se demande pourquoi un gosse de seize ans est votre chef.

Soudain un bruit retentit. Charlie sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset qui faisait des petits tic tacs.

- On doit partir maintenant.

- Nous y allons comment ? Demandant Vernon

- On va transformer vos bagages et on va transplaner en groupe. Répondit Tonks, sérieuse.

- J'n'y comprends rien à votre transplanage. S'écria celui-ci en retour.

- Vous verrez bien, répondit Harry. Vous devez y aller, c'est pour votre bien !

Les Dursley sortirent donc de la maison après avoir fait rétrécir les bagages.

- On se voit à la maison Harry ! Lui lança Charlie avant de partir avec tous les autres.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta là, dans l'entrée, alors que le silence commençait à envahir petit à petit la maison. Après quelques minutes, il se dirigea finalement à l'étage où il prit ses livres de soins et commença à les étudier. Il savait que ce n'était pas grace à lui que Rogue était encore en vie. Non, c'était grâce à Fumseck. Apprendre tous les sortilèges de guérison serait très utile... après tout, la vraie guerre allait bientôt commencer.

Ce soir là, il ne mangea pas ce qu'avait laissé sa tante dans le frigidaire. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à trois heures du matin avant de se rendre compte de l'heure. Il devait encore aller au Terrier cet après-midi pour tout mettre au point avec les membres. Il se leva finalement vers midi, toujours sous un silence pesant. Demain soir, il y aurait une bataille. Il se doucha et déjeuna en vitesse. Il devait être à la réunion pour treize heures et il était déjà midi et demi.

- Je me demande si le chef de la lumière peut arriver en retard ? Se demanda-t-il tout haut. En plus, je dois aller voir l'état de Rogue... Hm, ça prendra cinq minutes, pas plus.

Il se décida finalement et alla au Square Grimmauld. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Angel accoudé à la table, en train de manger devant son père.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter. Lui dit celui-ci.

- Vous deviez rester couché... vous savez ?

- Oh... vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Fit avec ironie son ancien professeur.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Ça va Angel ?

- Oui Harry, répondit le petit garçon qui le regarda avant de replonger son visage vers son repas.

Le Gryffondor s'avança vers eux après avoir sortit une lettre de sa poche. Il la donna à Severus qui la lu. Après un moment de silence, il leva les yeux vers le rouge et or.

- Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous paraissez plus calme en ma présence et pourquoi vous m'avez aidé pour mes blessures.

- Ce n'était pas moi pour les soins, mais Fumseck. Moi je commence seulement à tout apprendre.

- Au moins vous l'avouez, c'est déjà ça. Comment avez vous su que j'étais blessé ? Demanda le plus vieux.

Harry s'attendait à cette question. Il ne voulait pas encore révéler l'aide de Drago dans tout cela... il avait encore besoin de lui. Ça lui fit mal de penser qu'il traitait presque Malefoy comme un objet. Ça le répugnait même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. D'ailleurs, il se rappela qu'il devait le contacter au plus vite, directement après la réunion.

- Vous avez la mémoire courte on dirait professeur. Avez-vous oublié mon lien avec le Lord ? C'est grâce à ça que j'ai su.

- Oui, je me rends compte que vous ne savez pas encore fermer votre esprit. Il faudra y remédier. Enfin, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire en tant que chef pour l'Ordre...

- Oui, beaucoup. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est exactement treize heures dix Potter.

- Euh... je reviendrais sûrement ce soir ou demain dans la matinée... je dois partir, au revoir ! Leur dit-il en courant hors de la pièce. Il pu toutefois entendre le petit Angel lui répondre un au revoir Harry avant de sortir pour transplaner.

Il traversa le jardin des Weasley et arriva devant la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Molly, la mère de Ron, qui semblait vraiment en colère.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? On s'est fait du souci pour toi !

- Désolé, je me suis réveillé tard. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le laisser entrer. Il remarqua que tous les membres étaient déjà là, discutant entre eux.

- Bonjours à tous, désolé pour mon retard.

Chacun des membres le salua avant de prendre place autour de la table. Harry reprit la même place que la dernière fois, tout comme les autres.

- Bien, il faut parler du plan pour faire partir tous les moldus se trouvant dans le quartier... leur dit Harry.

- Nous avons décidé de les faire partir demain matin en leur annonçant une éventuelle fuite de gaz. Répondit Rémus à côté de lui.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Bon, il faudra préparer une pièce pour les blessés. Au pire, il faudra les envoyer à Poudlard à l'infirmerie mais le seul problème c'est l'anti-transplanage. Est-ce que nous pourrions y remedier ?

- Non. Ce sort existe depuis le début de l'école. Je suis désolée monsieur Potter. Répondit la directrice.

- Il reste donc l'idée d'aménager une pièce au Terrier pour les blessés, dit alors Maugré.

- Oui. En plus des mots de passes pour ne pas se faire prendre par des mangemorts, fit le chef.

- Nous savons tous des choses sur chacun des membres de l'Ordre, lui répondit Lupin.

Harry lui sourit. Il réalisa qu'en devenant leur nouveau chef, tous avaient confiance en lui. Ils mettaient tout leur espoir en lui. Plus que jamais Harry devait arriver à vancre le Lord Noir.

- Bien, demain soir, je veux que le monde soit à sa place, leur ordonna le Gryffon.

- Harry, je veux que tu prennes avec toi ta cape d'invisibilité, au cas où. Lui dit Rémus.

- C'est d'accord ! Bon, à demain à tous, reposez-vous bien, je suis sûr que nous y arriverons !

Tous se levèrent et chacun partit de son côté. Harry allait faire de même quand la voix de Molly l'appella.

- Harry mon chéri, tu vas rester manger ici ?

- Oui madame, mais je dois encore faire quelques choses. Répondit-il.

- Bien. Ron, vient mettre la table, Ginny, vient aider toi aussi !

La jeune fille arriva. Il la regarda longuement mettre les assiettes. Elle n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il regrettait de l'avoir quitté mais il avait eut raison. Ses sentiments envers elle avaient changés en un mois. Il devait lui parler le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Il lui expliquerait tout après le diner.

Le repas se déroula dans la plaisanterie sous les blagues des deux jumeaux. Madame Weasley débarassa la table après que tous se soient levés. Harry se dirigea alors vers Ginny.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il-te-plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr, viens, on sera mieux dehors, lui répondit la jeune rousse.

Ils sortirent dehors sous un ciel qui prenait une couleur de plus en plus sombre. Seulement quelques étoiles arrivaient à percer au travers de l'obscurité du ciel.

- Alors, que veux-tu me dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Voilà, je voulais te dire que mes sentiments envers toi ont changés au fil du temps et je dois te l'avouer maintenant. Tu es plus une soeur pour moi, un peu comme Hermione. Elle compte autant pour moi que toi, vous êtes ma famille. Et je ne voulais pas que tu aies de fausses idées envers moi. Désolé... lui avoua-t-il à la fin.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds qui lui semblaient soudainement très intéressants.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué... je pensais me faire des illusions mais non, c'était vrai. Au fond de moi-même, je me faisais des idées. C'est déjà bien que tu me considères comme ta soeur, lui répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes le plus possible.

Elle couru à l'intérieur de la maison et monta directement dans sa chambre où elle laissa tomber ses larmes. Hermione, qui avait suivit leur discussion de loin, monta à la suite de la jeune femme et la consolla une bonne partie de la nuit, après que celle-ci lui aie tout expliqué.

Harry rentra chez lui après avoir salué les personnes qui restaient au Terrier ce soir là. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il monta dans sa chambre et continua à étudier les sorts de soin quand il tomba endormit comme une masse sur son lit, le livre en travers de son torse.

Il devait se reposer. Dans à peine quelques heures il allait devoir se battre.

_À suivre..._

S'il vous plait, je veux des reviews !

Encore un gros merci à ma chère Bêta Lectrice Love Gaara Of The Sand !


	8. Chapter 10

Salut a tous desolée pour le retard j allais poster un chapitre mais voila ke mon pc me lache donc voila j ai tout perdue ,peux recommecer mon chapitre desolee il va avoir encore du retard

Merci pour vôtre patience


	9. Chapter 11

Auteur : Trowa 03

Je suis super méga en retard et je refais ce chapitre vu ke l ancien me semblait désolant

La contre attaque :

Harry s'était levé à l aube pour continuer à s'exercer dans les sortilèges. Finalement après une heure il descendit déjeuner, il devait encore voir Rogue et son fils.

En attendant minuit il s'était habillé d un simple t –shirt noir et d un jeans délavé avec des trous par endroit, sa baguette coince dans sa ceinture, invisible a la vu de tous. Il commença a ce faire une omelette quand un bruit sourd ce fit entendre c'était le miroir a double sens, Draco l appeler. Il regarda son le visage de son ex ennemi recouvert de gouttelettes qui provenaient de ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Harry ne pensa plu qu'a une chose, devant lui ce tenait un dieu il détailla le visage qui lui faisait face, il revient soudain a la réalité quand le blond l'appela a plusieurs reprises.

- Potter ! Le lord noir nous fait s'entrainer pour ce soir ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Je le sens, je vais mourir !

- Calme toi draco, je serais la donc si il arrive quelque chose j'interviendrais

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

- Euh oui je pensais que comme on allait devoir bosser ensemble pour détruire Voldemort autant arrêté nos enfantillages

- Oui pour une fois tu as raison Potter enfin je veux dire Harry, je te fais confiance mais la je dois y aller sinon mon cher père va venir me chercher

Le Serpentard partit laissant seul le jeune chef de la lumière dans ses pensées comment était arrivé à penser que le blond pouvait être aussi sexy ? Et puis il lui avait promis de veiller sur lui s'il arriverait quoi que ce soit pendant la bataille, et quand il y repensait quand il ne pouvait pas avoir sa dose de dispute avec le prince des Serpy a Poudelard il s'ennuyait comme si quelques d'important ne faisait plus partit de lui. Est-ce que je serais attiré par lui ? Non surement pas. Ses pensées furent arrêter la car une odeur de bruler le sortit de ses idées improbable, c'était son petit déjeuner qui avait cramé, il souffla et jeta le tout.

- Autant aller voir Rogue, se dit tout haut le brun

Il transplana directement devant la porte du Square , il trouva son ancien professeur entrain de lire la gazette devant une tasse de café fumante .

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Potter ! la politesse et de d'abord saluez puis de demander si ca va mieux, mais merci de vous souciez de ma sante

- De rien monsieur

- N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que venir ici pour essayer de réveiller mon fil ?

- Au si je dois m entrainer a des sorts, préparer une salle de soin pour se soir pour ca je dois aller au Terrier, quel travail fatiguant d'être chef de la lumière.

- Et bah je n'aurais jamais pensé ca de vous monsieur Potter, vous avait l'air presque plus mature.

- Je suis bien obligé si je ne veux pas de nouveau morts dan mon entourage, Oh s'il vous plait monsieur appelez moi Harry, je ne suis pas mon père et je le serais jamais ;

- Oui j ai remarqué cela vous avez le même caractère que votre mère c'est dommage que le physique n'y est pas

- Merci beaucoup a part peut être pour le physique, vous avez bien connu ma mère pour dire cela ?

- Oui, on était très amis et puis je me suis faire recruter par le lord grâce a mes ' amis ' mais quand j ai sus qu'ils voulaient trouver vos parents et vous tuait je suis devenu espion

- Monsieur la mère de Angel qui est ce ? on doit la mettre en sécurité aussi.

- Elle est morte tue par le maitre, tu la connaissais c'était la mère de Draco

- Quoi mais comment ?

- Alors vous savez lorsque deux personnes on des émotions forte ….

- Mais pas comment on fait le bébé, comment elle est devenue espionne ? Et pour son mari ?

- Pour l'espionnage c'est simple elle voulait un monde meilleur pour son fils et pas ce qu'il lui est arrivait, et oui Harry, Draco a reçut la marque cette été et pas quand il était encore a Poudelard comme vous le croyez. Et pour Angel ca c est passer il a quatre ans même pas, elle est arrivait en pleure chez moi Lucius l'avait encore trompée .Je l'ai réconforte mais bon il arriva ce qui arriva, un moi après elle est revenu m expliquer, a partir de la on a mis un plan en place .Elle attendit ses trois mois de grossesse pour partir faire un voyage en Amérique

Ce qui ne désola pas Lucius le moins du monde. Le jour de la naissance on pouvait dire que j'étais pire que heureux, Albus été avec moi ce jour la, il fut designer pour jouer au grand père quand je faisais cours ou alors c'était un elfe qui venais le garder dans mes appartements

- Vous avez vécu ainsi pendant toutes ces années ?

- Oui ca vous étonne Harry ? je ne suis pas finalement comme vous le pensiez

- Oui mais après tout nous avons tous nos petit secret non ?

- Des bruits dans l escaliers ce fit entendre et une petite tête blonde arriva pour finalement s'assoir a table

- B'jour Harry

- Salut bonhomme, bon je vais vous laissez, encore beaucoup de boulot à faire .Si j ai un problème cette nuit ce viendrais faire un p'tit coucou

- Et bah …… ca promet ……. Fit Severus lasse

Harry l'avait entendu avant de sortir de la pièce pour partir transplaner

- Dis papa, Harry va sauver le monde ?

- Euh oui pourquoi cette question ?

- Grand père me raconter une histoire d'un garçon du prénom de Harry qui allait sauver notre monde d'un terrible mage noir

- Oui c est lui, ton fils et devenu un homme Lili murmura –t-il sur que la femme l'entendrait de ou elle se trouvait

- Tu raconte quoi papa ? c est qui Lili ?

- Dit jeune homme tu ne dois pas déjeuner ?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Au mes pauvre oreilles ……..

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes a Harry pour traverser en grande enjamber le jardin des Weasley. Comme a leur habitude Moly et Hermione lui sautèrent au cou , il dit bonjour a tous puis regarda tout ceux qui était présent , toute sa famille d adoption sa meilleur amie .

- On doit préparer la maison pour accueillir les éventuelle blesser de ce soir, les autres doivent surement déjà commencer à faire évacuer les habitants.

- Harry je pense que tu te surmènes .Tu t'es reposais cette nuit ? lui demanda Hermione inquiète pour la sante de son ami

- Oui asse pour être en forme. Je serais reposé à fond quand tout sera finit, répondit – il

- Quand tu dis ca c est pour tout ou pour ce soir ? intervient Ron

- Je vais me reposer après cette attaque mais je serais en paix total quand je l'aurais tué

- Harry murmura la brunette

Toutes les personnes présentes modifièrent la cuisine et le salon , qui après deux heures ressembler plus a une infirmerie qu'au rez de chausse d un habitation .

- Les enfants venaient j ai fait des sandwichs

Tous coururent pour prendre de quoi manger.

Monsieur Weasley arriva et pris de la nourriture pour enfin ce tourner vers Harry

- Les autres ont finit, nous devons encore placer des paravents et on aura finit, d ailleurs Pompom va venir nous aider. leur informa –t-il

- C est parfait répondit le chef

- Tellement parfait que tu vas aller te reposer pendant que nous terminons

- D'accord, répondit-il tristement

Une heure passa et il monta se reposer tendit que en bas les autres ce posaient des questions sur l état du garçon

- Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, il à l air tellment fatigué, leur dit Ron

- Il est conscient qu'il doit être plus mature pour gagner cette guerre, je pense aussi qu'il prend sur lui pour qu'il n y est plus de mort mais surtout il doit beaucoup penser a Sirius et a Albus, répondit Charlie

- Demain on lui fera une grande fête pour ses 17 ans et pour qu'il oublie au moins un instant tout ça, leur déclara Mrs Weasley

En haut ………….

- Tout est de ta faute …….

- Non ! s'écria Harry contre la voie qui hantait ses rêves

- Mais si Potter regarde ses gens qui se font tuer devant tes yeux, tout ça pour un chétif petit héros qu'il ne s est pas se battre ! siffla Voldemort

Encore une fois à peine sombrer dans le domaine des rêves que le Lord était entré dans son esprit lui montrer des moldus se faisant tuer , torturer devant ses yeux , une fois encore le brun pensa que tout sa était sa faute et qu'il aurait donner n importe quoi pour être normale ce jour la

- Les êtres que tu aimes mourront, tout ceux qui t entourons périront, tout ca pour toi mon cher Harry

- Non plus aucun d eux mourra, je le jure si il le faut je m éloignerais d eux ! s'exclama le griffondor

- Bien Potter, d ailleurs as-tu découvert ce cher Rogue ? On ne parle pas de lui dans le journal, il vit mais pas pour longtemps je peux te le jurer

Des éclairs verts tuèrent les derniers moldus et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, mettant ses lunettes sur le nez ce maudissant de ne pas avoir une vue normale

- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais vivre en paix ou alors toute ma vie sera baser sur ce combat ?

Il se leva du lit pour se regarder dans le miroir de Ron, il était toujours plus petit que son ami, ses cheveux lui colle au front cachant sa cicatrice, il avait un teint livide presque malade et pourtant ces yeux émeraude ressortes avec éclat sur son visage .Il était toujours aussi maigre quelques muscles ressorte depuis ses entrainements de Quiddich.

- Je vais demander a Hermi de corriger ma vue je n en peux plus de ces lunettes, il est quel heure ? Hun j ai plus de montre et Ron a jeter depuis longtemps son réveil par la fenêtre, il décida de descendre.

Il entendit des conversations, madame Weasley parlait de lui

- Je me demande si cette semaine n'a pas été trop dure pour lui ?

- Ils nous cachent plusieurs choses, déclara la voie de Remus

Ce fut a ce moment la qu'il décida de ce montrer

- Bien sur je vous cache quelque chose d important, mais tout sera dit au moment précis .Je comprend pourquoi Dumbledore était aussi bizarre. Ses tous ses secrets qui lui ont fait devenir ainsi, répondit-il

- Sur ce point tu as raison, dit a son tour Remus

Harry le serra dans ses bras avant de lui demander depuis combien de temps il était la

- Oooh même pas un quart d heures, je suis venu annoncer que Tonk est moi allons nous marier dans une semaine ? Bien sur Monsieur Harry James Potter je compte sur vous pour être mon témoin

- Quoi ?......Moi ?

- Mon témoin Harry enfin je comprends si tu n'accepte pas vu tout ce qui arrive ces dernier temps

- Bien sur que j accepte !!

Le brun lui sauta au cou, Remus était au bord de l asfixie quand le griffondor le libera, il se tourna alors vers Hermione

- J ai besoin de ton aide, mes lunettes c est pas super quand je vais devoir combattre, tu peux arranger ma vue ?

- Je ne sais pas, j ai peur que si je rate tu deviennes aveugle

- Mionne …..

- Harry, Pompom va arriver tu lui demanderas, répondit Mrs Weasley pour aider Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi répondre a son ami

- Ok les autres membres vont arriver aussi donc attendons, déclara –t-il

Chez le manoir Malefoy

- Evite les sorts ! s'écria Lucius a son fils,

Celui-ci commençait à faiblir sous les sorts que lui envoyer son père, ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes que l'entrainement ce termina, Draco ce laissa tomber a terre s'adossant a un mur reprennent son souffle

- Va te reposer ils nous restent encore quelques heures devant nous, lui dit son père avant de sortit de la pièce aménager en salle d entrainement

- Imbécile, ce soir Potter va s'entirer et moi je te tuerais …….

Il prit le chemin de sa chambre quand il se posa des questions

- Je me demande ce qu'il fait, conçoit – il des plans ou te reposes tu comme moi ? Parfois je me dis que je pense trop a toi mais …

- A quoi tu penses Harry ?

- A rien Ron

(- Si je te dis a un beau blond de Serpy tu vas faire une crise cardiaque, mais depuis ce matin mes pensée vont vers lui, je n'arrive pas a pensait a autres chose raaaaah j ai fait quoi pour mériter ca ? Et puis cette question est ce l amour ou de l'attirance physique ? C'est surement rien ……..)

- Voila Pompom, Harry, lui dit Ginny

Il se leva de la chaise et aller vers l infirmière, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et tout deux partirent derrière un paravent, le brun ne réapparut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, on pouvait voir un jeune homme qui imposait sa présence dans toute la pièce rien qu'avec son regard vert émeraude qui sonder l'âme de chacun

- Eee tu nous as caché que tu étais encore plus mignon ainsi Harry, lui dit Tonk

- Merci, répondit-il en rougissant .Est ce que tout le monde est la ?

- Oui monsieur l'Ordre et au complet, lui répondit Kinsgley

- Pas de monsieur, je vous connais presque tous, appeler moi Harry, bien nous pouvons y aller.

Pendant encore vingt minutes tous ce dirent au revoir et d'autre les encouragea. Tous purent transplaner sous les ordres de fol œil les combattants se mirent a leur placent, prêt à peut être mettre fin à cette guerre ….

Au loin l'église sonna minuit et des pops sonores retentir ce fut a ce moment la que Harry ce souhaita un bon anniversaire, les personnes habillaient de noir marchèrent vers le 4 prive drive, ils firent explosé la porte quelques minutes passa puis des cris retentir.

- Ils sont la, l'Ordre du phénix est la !!

Ce fut a ce moment la que le Griffondor lança un jet de lumière rouge qui ce transforma en un phénix dans le ciel, les autres membres arrivèrent de tout cotes .Harry lançait des sorts a tout va quand il aperçut Draco a terre, celui-ci crier un membre de l'Ordre utiliser le Doloris sur lui. Son adversaire lui lança ensuite un sort de lacération, le brun courut vers lui mettant au passage sa cape d invisibilité arriver a la hauteur du blond il s'accroupit et mis la cape sur eux deux puis transplana au Square

A peine arriver qu'il monte à l étage pour le déposer dans une chambre, Rogue alertait par le bruit arriva aussitôt, il ne bougea pas quand il vit la scène qui ce dérouler sous ses yeux Potter qui soignais Malefoy

- Continuer moi je dois y retourner, lui dit –il en redescendant les escaliers

- Mais que fait Potter !?

-Moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir, professeur, lui murmura son ancien élève. Mais je crois que nous devons obéirent a notre chef non ? Continua –t-il avant de sombrer dans l inconscience

- Notre ? On va avoir une discutions tout les trois

Harry arriva en plein milieu de la bataille, plusieurs corps étaient au sol, quand une douleur le prit a la tête, il savait, il allait arriver

- Repliez vous tous, prenez les corps avec vous ! leur cria –t-il

Tout les membres obéissaient et le laissèrent seul avec Voldemort qui avait un sourire plaquer au visage

- Alors Harry, tu es tout seul ? Ou tu m attendais ?

- Tout seul c'est mieux contre toi Tom, Bien sur je t'attendais que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- Insolant ! Avada …..

Le nouveau chef riposta avec un bouclier juste à temps

- Tu t'es amélioré ! Mais ce n'est pas asse contre moi !

- Oui c'est pour ca que je vais encore attendre avant de te tuer ! On ce reverra très vite Tom, lui dit l élu avant de transplaner

A suivre …….

J espère que ce chapitre est mieux maintenant je remercie encore et toujours mes chers lecteurs et l aide de ma nouvelle beta lectrice


	10. Chapter 12

Auteur : Trowa03

Désolée du retard ^^, je vais essayer de publier plus vite et imaginer plus vite aussi lol

Titre : Secret a moitié dévoilé 

Les membres de l'ordre venaient de revenir au Terrier, les blessés étaient installer dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, madame Weasley et Pomfresh couraient dans tout les sens aidez par Hermione et Ginny

Maman ils sont de retour ! cria Ron il courra vers eux

Quand Remus accourra vers Moly, il reprit son souffle avant de demander ou pouvait ce trouver Harry celui –ci n ayant pas transplané avec eux.

Mais je ne sais pas, vous êtes les premier a êtres revenue. Mais leur inquiétude fut de courte durée L élu arriva vers eux.

Comment vont les blessés ? leur demanda –t – il

Oui, ils n'ont que des blessures minimes quelles égratignures voir des coupures.

Très bien alors je vais partir, je vois aller voir quelque chose d important.

Harry ? cria Hermione

Oui ?

Bonne anniversaire, répondit- elle les larmes aux yeux

Merci Mione on fêtera ça un peu plus tard ! fit – il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il sortit de la bâtisse et transplana directement au Square, dés qu'il ouvrit la porte une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou.

Angel ton père est ou ?

En haut dans sa chambre avec le monsieur qui est blessés

Merci, mais maintenant tu vas aller dormir, le petit obéis pendant que le rouge et or monté déjà en haut voir son ex-professeur et son espion.

Alors comment va notre blessé ? demanda Harry a peine entrer dans la chambre, Severus était assis dans un fauteuil a cote d'un Draco dormant.

A te voila toi ! tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire ! non ?

L'ancien Serpentard c'était lever a l entrer du Griffons.

Merci je vais très biens …. , il eut a peine le temps de dire cette phrase k il couru a la salle de bain vomir, il s'assit a terre la tête entre ses mains.

Oui, je sais tu es en rogne hein ? murmura –T- il, c'est bon calme toi, j ai compris !!! Harry commença à hurler de douleur la tête entre ses mains il ne remarqua pas l arrivée de Severus

Bois ça, lui dit –il tendit qu'il lui soutenait la nuque pour lui f ingérer un liquide carmin, c'est une potion sans sommeil allait va vite dormir, ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco.

Oui moi au moins je ne crie pas, leur dire le blessé qui s'appuyer sur le montant de la porte

Oui, bah moi, je vais aller dormir, répondit Harry

Et ou ? questionna Severus

Dans ma chambre je suis chez moi ici, cette maison m appartient aller a demain.

Harry monta au 2 éme étages et repris la chambre qu'il partager avec Ron il y a 2 ans de cela. A peine sa tête posait sur l oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Apelle moi Lucius ! s'écria Voldemort

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit sur le mangemort,

Mon cher Lucius notre attaque a échoué pourrais tu me sire pourquoi ?

Non maitre, rien a été divulgué je ne comprends pas les membres de cette Ordre avaient l'air très bien informer.

Hn doloris, cria le Lord sur Lucius avant de la laisser partir.

Nagini arriva, glissa autour du fauteuil de son maitre et commença a sifflait en direction de son Lord.

Surveille le diadème, fais le surveiller, Potter devient trop proche

Oui pourquoi pas, Draco sera parfait, il surveillera cet élu, oui il retournera sous mes ordres a Poudelard.

A l'ancien quartier général de l'ordre Harry se réveilla en sursaut alors c la que ce trouver un des horxuse ca l'obliger donc a retour a l école, peut être une solution s'impose pensa –t-il.

Il se rendormit. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il descendu les escaliers en courant essouffler il arriva devant les deux Serpentard.

Draco vite retourne près de Voldemort il va te donnait une mission importe, Severus nous devront maintenant vous faire revenir parmi nous. J'ai une idée et tout va ce passé aujourd hui. Si tout ce passe bien nous avancerons d'un pas en avant pour la paix.

Calme toi deux minutes, Draco va faire ce qi a dit, pendant que ce griffondor et moi parlons. répondit Rogue

Le blond ce leva et s'en alla pendant qu'a la cuisine un plan ce dérouler.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'Harry arriva au Terrier, à peine entrait qu'il demanda une réunion d'urgence de l'ordre.

Alors chef une nouvelle bataille ? demanda Fred

Non, un secret a dévoilé mais pour cela tout les membres doivent êtres la et devront écouter mes règles pour ce qui va ce poursuivre.

Oooh notre cher Harry se révèle être un chef stricte. se moqua Bill

Se fut que kan tout les membres furent la qu'Harry les regroupa autour de lui.

Je vais vous amenez a l ancien QG mais je veux que vos baguettes restent dans vos poches et qu'elles ne bougent pas, vous verrez bien le pourquoi.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe positif de la tête.

Apres quelques pops sonores de transplanages. Harry avança le premier dans la vieille et ancienne demeure des blacks .Lupin fut le premier à passer la porte de la cuisine, la surprise ce figea dans ses yeux il fit un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette lorsque Harry le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

Voila le pourquoi des baguettes ! fit monsieur Weasley

Ecoutez moi tous Dumbledore mas laisser une deuxième lettres je devais le garder secret mais la guerre à évoluer et je ne peux vous cachez ceux-ci je vais vous faire passer cette lettre .Vous aurez la certitude que je vous dis la vérité sur toute cette histoire.

Une fois la lettre passer de main en main Harry leur demanda de s'installer autour de la table ou Severus n'avait pas bougé buvant son café tranquillement.

Voila Severus ici présent et rechercher activement par le ministère et par Voldemort et je ne vais pas pouvoir venir lui apporter ce qu'il lui faut pour ce nourrir lui et son fils, j'ai donc réfléchit il nous faut un nouveau directeur pour Poudelard n'est ce pas ?

Oui mais je ne vois pas a quoi tu veux en venir après tout le ministère nous rend visite asse souvent, lui dit Minerva

Non nous allons interdire au Ministère de venir ce mêler de nos affaires ce cher Tom a des espions partout et ce prépare a prendre d'assaut ce bâtiment , bref je veux que Severus soit le nouveau directeur je voudrais aussi que l'on change son apparence et le faire passer pour le fils cacher d'Albus celui-ci lui donnant son poste a l'école et je veux un renforcement des défenses et plusieurs membres de l'ordre dans l enceinte de l école pour prévenir tout danger ainsi que quelque aurores encore honnête et voulant faire partit de l ordre . oui ceci va être dur a faire mais il nous reste un mois pour tout faire et nous devons y arriver si nous voulons gagner cette guerre !

Harry, tu parle comme un vieux, lui fit remarquer Charlie Weasley

Tous ce mirent a rirent, le concerner rougisse, c'est vrai qu'il avait grandit et murit en quelques jours et pourtant tout ca ne fessaient que commençait.

Bien nous allons mettre au courant les professeurs et mettrons un sort de féliciter, j'y vais de ce pas, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

oui moi je vais voir pour des aurores confirmer, annonça tonks

Et bah nous pouvons dire que nous n'allons pas chaumer avec toi comme chef, dit Fred

T'inquiète pas, j'aurais aussi besoin de vous. Pouvez-vous nous fabriquer des objets nous aidant pour cette guerre ?

Bien sur !! s'exclama les jumeaux en cœur.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que les membres décidèrent de partir.

Alors mon cher professeur êtes-vous heureux ? questionna l'élu

Oui si on veut je vais encore devoir vous supporter et les autres morveux aussi

On ne vous changera jamais, vite que Draco revienne …

Oh vous apprécier donc pas ma compagnie ? et pourquoi n'allez vous pas chez vos amis rouquins ?

Si je vous apprécie mais ca a encore plus d'animation avec lui, non ils me poseraient trop de questions sur vous comme sur moi. Cette année va nous réservée des surprise et pas des moindre.

Et oui mon cher monsieur Potter.

A suivre ….

J'ai décider de mettre cette fiction en pause ne vous inquiétez pas je l arrête pas elle sera reprise dans quelques mois .


End file.
